


Foreign Affairs

by Nemi_Almasy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi_Almasy/pseuds/Nemi_Almasy
Summary: Whenever Rufus calls Tseng unexpectedly for some "stimulating conversation", Tseng answers in Wutaian if there are others around. Quick silly phone sex oneshot.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 19
Kudos: 225





	Foreign Affairs

Tseng had never seen so much paperwork in his life.

His desk was piled high with documents that needed his seal of approval, reports from his subordinates to review, requests for his men and women on various assignments. There was never exactly a shortage of desk work whenever he was in his office, but the pile he walked in on as he stepped into his office that morning was surely the largest in recent memory.

There was nothing for it but to get it done, so he took a seat at his desk, surveying the office he shared with the three executive members of his department, and set to work reading and signing off on every single document that had been left for him, setting aside each finished piece into a substantially smaller pile to his right.

As much as he disliked paperwork, it was a necessary part of his job as leader of the Department of Administrative Research, and there was a certain aspect of paperwork that relaxed him after weeks away on an assignment: the steady scratch of his fountain pen against the paper, the repetitive movement of dipping his pen in the ink well. The others preferred to do as much of their work as possible on the computers, but Tseng liked the feeling of something solid in his hands and besides, the computer only strained his eyes after so long.

He had arrived early in the morning, as he always did, but eventually his subordinates filed in. First was Elena, punctual as always, greeting him with a too-chipper ‘hello’ as she started up her computer and set to work making a pot of coffee. Next was Rude, professional and stoic - Tseng’s favorite of the bunch, not that he would ever admit it aloud - followed closely by Reno, disheveled, shirt partially unbuttoned, eyes half closed as he slumped into his chair and jammed his finger lazily against the power button on his computer. Rude and Reno always arrived together, which Tseng suspected was the only reason Reno was ever on time. Tseng understood the implication of the timing of their arrival, but as long as it didn’t affect their work, he never broached the subject.

“You making coffee?” Reno asked Elena, craning his neck to the back corner of the office and sniffing at the air.

“Yes. I suppose you can have some,” she said, tip-tapping away at her computer without looking at him.

“Are we all on desk duty today?” Rude asked.

Tseng answered without glancing away from his papers, “It would appear so.”

“How’d the last mission go, boss?” Reno asked, propping his feet up on the desk in front of him and folding his arms behind his head. “Haven’t seen you in a few weeks.”

Tseng had been on a surveillance mission in Wutai. The war was long since over, and Rufus had little interest in following in his father’s footsteps by stirring things up again - in fact, he had summarily quashed recent attempts at uprising - but he still wanted to keep an eye on what was happening there. Tseng was the only Turk who spoke the most common Wutaian dialect, and he was also the Turk that Rufus trusted the most, so he was the natural choice for these occasional recon missions. They mostly entailed Tseng sitting around tapping phones and listening in on conversations in local pubs - boring, but still more riveting than paperwork.

“The mission was fine,” Tseng replied curtly. “Fruitless, but fine.”

“Fruitless is good though, right?” Reno asked. “Means no one is thinking about fighting back.”

“Or they’ve become more adept at avoiding us.” Tseng shrugged. It made no difference to him. Even if they were evading the Turks somehow, Wutai didn’t have the manpower to mount an effective resistance anymore. And there were more pressing issues with Sephiroth running rampant.

Elena got up to pour herself some coffee and Reno stretched as far as his long arms would reach, grabbing at the air in an effort to get her to pour him a cup. She turned her nose up at him and stepped past him as he reached just a bit further than he could manage and fell backward in his chair.

“Reno…” Rude sighed.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking!” He called from the floor.

“Perhaps you should attempt to get some work done,” Tseng suggested.

He waved a dismissive hand, scrambling up from the floor and back into his chair, facing Elena with a scowl. “Would it kill you to be nice to me for once?”

“When are you ever nice to me?” She retorted.

This devolved into the two of them arguing while Rude occasionally chimed in with an effort to stop them. Tseng tuned them out - he had given up long ago on stopping them. They argued like siblings, but they always tired themselves out eventually and got back to work. Besides, the noise didn’t really bother him too much.

While they were busy arguing, the phone on Tseng’s desk rang with ‘PRESIDENTIAL RESIDENCE: JUNON’ flashing across the screen. Tseng sighed and picked up the phone as he signed off on another piece of paper.

“This is Tseng.”

A ragged breath sounded. “I had a dream about you last night,” Rufus’ familiar voice purred across the line. Tseng tensed slightly and glanced up at his arguing employees as Rufus continued. “Your lips were around my cock and you were giving me the best head I’ve ever had. I woke up hard and now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Several years of hiding the nature of his relationship with the now president of the Shinra Electric Power Company had led Tseng to a number of creative solutions for dealing with situations such as this. Whenever Rufus called unexpectedly while someone else was in his office, he simply answered in Wutaian. Rufus was fluent - he had taken lessons as a child to prepare him for his eventual role as leader of the company. His spoken word was choppy at best, but he understood whatever Tseng said to him perfectly fine.

“It’s too bad I’m not there to help you out,” Tseng responded in Wutaian.

Reno glanced up from his argument. “Another damn diplomat?”

“Reno,” Tseng said firmly. “This is an important call. Please.”

Reno rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Elena. He still hadn’t gotten up and poured himself a cup of coffee, though that was what they were ostensibly arguing about.

“What would you do if you were here?” Rufus asked, moaning softly.

“I’d start by warming you up,” Tseng replied, face still placid as he scanned the paper in front of him and signed off on a request for men to assist Heidegger’s troops outside Fort Condor. “Two fingers. I know how you like it when I curl them inside of you.”

Rufus breathed heavily into the phone. “And?”

“Are you touching yourself?” Tseng asked.

“Yes. I’m pretending it’s you.”

“Why don’t you get more creative?” Tseng suggested.

“Only if you do.”

The sound of Rufus moaning with his lips so close to the phone was making it difficult for Tseng to focus on the papers on his desk, heat pooling slowly between his legs. He shifted slightly in his seat and scooted closer to the desk - there would be no avoiding it, but he would at least need to hide his arousal from his employees.

“You know how I like to make you beg,” said Tseng. “Maybe I’d use my tongue for a bit.”

“Where?” Rufus gasped.

Translation wasn’t always perfect. There wasn’t really a Wutaian term for ‘tight asshole’, which was the line of thought Tseng was straying toward. He settled for a close approximation, but it didn’t land quite how he had hoped. Rufus paused a beat before answering.

“My ‘rigid entrance’?”

Tseng cleared his throat. “Not as sexy as I had hoped.”

“Try again,” Rufus purred, and Tseng could tell he had resumed his ministrations by the way his breath hitched.

“I want you to fuck yourself with the toy I use on you.”

An amused laugh from the other end of the line. “Anything for you, lover.”

Tseng waited, listening as Rufus set the phone down and retrieved the toy from a box he kept in a drawer in his nightstand. Tseng could picture perfectly Rufus’ room in his apartment in Junon, the sheets rumpled and Rufus draped across the bed completely naked, cock fully erect, looking up at him with those coy bedroom eyes. The thought of it undid Tseng and he leaned slightly forward as his heartbeat throbbed painfully between his legs.

Between the chaos of Sephiroth’s sudden appearance and a string of necessary work-related trips, the two of them hadn’t seen each other in almost three months and the absence was tangible now.

“I’m ready,” Rufus whispered into the phone.

The toy in question was just a vibrating silicone phallus, a little bigger than Tseng was, but a close enough approximation for both of them to pretend.

“Is it inside of you?” Tseng asked.

“I’m holding it perfectly still,” Rufus answered. “Waiting for you to tell me what you want me to do.”

“Go slowly.” It took a great deal of effort for Tseng to keep his voice even-toned and his face a mask of neutrality. He couldn’t let even the slightest hint of what was happening on the other end of the line show on his face because he knew, if no one else noticed, Reno would certainly key in to it and begin probing him with questions.

The first time this had happened, Tseng had simply hung up, unable to deal with Rufus moaning and gasping in his ear while he tried to work, too concerned with professionalism to respond in any way. Once he figured out he could skirt the issue by discussing it in Wutaian, it then became a game of getting Rufus off without anyone in the office knowing what he was doing. The thought titillated him more than he cared to admit.

“Fuck it feels good,” Rufus moaned. “I wish it was you.”

“Does it feel like me?” Tseng asked.

“You feel so much better.”

“Good answer. I want you to turn up the vibration speed.”

Rufus didn’t answer, but the moan that left his throat suggested he had listened to Tseng’s request. “ _Tseng_ ,” he gasped. “Fuck. You feel so good. Oh Gods… _ah…fuck_ …”

Tseng loved the noises Rufus made when they were fucking. He was always overly vocal, to a degree that just barely pushed the boundary between alluring and irritating. Any more over the top, and Tseng would have felt like he was putting it on, but there was nothing feigned about Rufus’ exuberance - he simply liked to make noise when he was having sex.

Rufus knew that the moans and obscenities that left his mouth had an effect on Tseng. He had employed dirty talk as an effective form of foreplay without laying a finger on Tseng and his body had reacted accordingly. Listening to Rufus fuck himself while making those noises was driving Tseng absolutely wild, and there was nothing he could do about it except sit perfectly still, sign off on another paper, and pretend he was having a dry conversation with a Wutaian diplomat.

“Harder,” Tseng said sharply. “I want you to fuck yourself as hard as you can.”

Rufus didn’t answer with words, but the moan that turned into a whimper halfway out of his mouth was answer enough.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels so good,” Rufus groaned. “ _Oh, fuck_.”

“Pretend that I’m stroking your cock,” Tseng commanded. “Both at the same time now.”

“Yes,” Rufus gasped several times in succession. “Oh Gods… _fuck_ …it’s too much,” he was speaking through gritted teeth now, his breath ragged. “ _Fuck me_ , Tseng, it feels so good. Fuck… _Fuck_ …I miss your cock so much,” he moaned, “Oh fuck, Tseng I miss _you_ so much,” the words left him in a whimper and Tseng felt it to his very core.

“Are you close?” He asked.

“ _So close._ ”

“I want you to close your eyes and think of me when you come.”

“Yes,” Rufus breathed. “Only you.”

Tseng wanted nothing more than to be the one driving him to that state, to finish in unison with him. Instead he straightened his posture, set a few more documents aside, and did his best to look disinterested in what was happening.

Rufus came with a loud groan, moaning Tseng’s name a few times and breathing heavily against the phone.

“Do you feel better?” Tseng asked after several seconds of silence between them.

“No,” Rufus sighed. “It just makes me ache for you even more.”

“When will we see each other again?”

He heard the sound of rustling sheets as Rufus got out of bed. “Next week hopefully. I need your assistance with all of this Sephiroth bullshit. No more missions to Wutai and certainly no more missions at Heidegger’s behest. I’m planning to pop back to Midgar once this business in Junon is dealt with, but it will still be a few days.”

“I look forward to seeing you,” Tseng said. He couldn’t say Rufus’ name aloud in front of his subordinates, but the desire to do so gnawed at him. He settled for a Wutaian term of affection, one he knew Rufus would understand. He took the softest tone he would allow in front of the others and said, “ _My heart_ …I miss you too.”

“ _My heart_ ,” Rufus replied in Wutaian. “I’ll see you soon.”

He ended the call and Tseng placed the phone back on the receiver, trying to think about anything he could to quell his arousal. Then he worked his way through the rest of his paperwork as though nothing unusual had just occurred. Reno and Elena stopped arguing after a while, Reno finally got himself some coffee, and a peaceful silence reigned for at least a few minutes until Reno chimed in with a new line of conversation and the three of them were chattering again.

Tseng rarely joined in on whatever topic they were discussing, but he liked to listen. Whether he would ever admit it to their faces, he enjoyed the company of his closest executives - it had been a long time since all four of them were in the office together, especially with everything that had happened as of late.

Rude left halfway through the day to run some errands, and Elena stepped out for lunch, extending an invitation to Tseng and Reno, neither of whom took her up on the offer. She always asked anyway - occasionally Reno could be swayed by the offer of free food, but he seemed content at his desk that day.

When both of them were gone a surprising amount of time passed without a word out of Reno before he finally looked up from his computer.

“Hey, boss?”

“Yes, Reno?” Tseng asked without glancing away from his paperwork.

“You know I grew up in the Wall Market, right?”

“Yes,” Tseng sighed. “And?”

“Well…lot of Wutaians live down in the Wall Market.”

Tseng’s hand slipped and his signature turned into a messy scribble. He looked up at Reno as the implication of his statement settled somewhere between Tseng’s ribs.

“Your point?” Tseng asked, though he knew his reaction had given him away.

“I’m not fluent or anything.” Reno shrugged. “But I know a lot of the really nasty words from hanging around the Honeybee Inn.”

Tseng stared at Reno wordlessly. He wore a self-satisfied smirk as he leaned back in his chair.

“I would appreciate your discretion toward this matter,” Tseng said, with just enough of an edge to his voice to make it perfectly clear what might happen if Reno didn’t comply with his request.

“Ah, relax, I’m not gonna tell anybody. But for the record I always thought you two might be fucking and Rude never believed me.” He stretched and stood up. “I’m gonna catch up with Laney and get a bite to eat.” He stopped in the doorway, “By the way, didn’t bother me one bit so don’t let me stop you next time it happens.” He rushed out before Tseng could respond.

Tseng stared at the doorway, a heat creeping up his neck as he picked up his cell phone and typed a quick message to Rufus.

“Reno knows Wutaian.”

The response came quickly: “Well, shit.”


End file.
